


狼里个狼

by LATONTA



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LATONTA/pseuds/LATONTA
Summary: 暑假po过一回。但是我不够爽，我觉得他们四个也不够爽。虎狼之词有，沙雕套路没少。所以说有一半是Not safe for work嘿嘿
Relationships: 港娜, 诺俊
Kudos: 29





	狼里个狼

狼里个狼

-暑假喝猕猴桃汁喝醉胡话产物  
-狼人了。四个都是狼人。  
-黄仁俊和罗渽民都怀bb了  
-一个和kiwi只有半毛钱关系的fxxxxxxk那啥  
-虽然黄仁俊和罗渽民看起来有点刁蛮不讲道理但是我不管1111我的漂亮宝贝们必须都有对象😁

黄仁俊又捏爆了一颗猕猴桃。

很焦躁。很烦。  
好想吃。  
又，不能吃。

因为他哥媳妇儿敲着锣给说他最近吃猕猴桃会摊上大事儿。“忌猕猴桃，吉凶参半。”罗渽民每次都算得准，他说会摊上大事儿就是真的，可就是大事儿吉凶拿捏不透。

上回算出他近期撸猫会摊上大事，奉植和春节他一手一只抱着睡了个午觉。晚上出门散步顺便买了个彩票，黄仁俊以前只中过十块钱。隔小半个月就有人打电话给他说他中了十万美金。他叫罗渽民给他多算算，等他多中几次，他下半辈子就可以当垃圾人倒在床上，跟他男人一人一只猫每天睡午觉不干活也不愁饿死。

他乐了好几天。

再上回罗渽民给他算出个不能吃鱿鱼，敲锣响了半天说不出个理由来他也一点都没在意，隔天啃他哥从香港给他捎回来的优之良品鱿鱼丝儿，他半小时就吃得外包装能看清楚连渣都不剩。

然后又摊上大事了。  
热感提前大半月排上日程，李帝努回家的时候身上还带着机场的冷气，他鞋也没来得及换，黄仁俊耷拉着小狼耳朵拖沓小狼尾巴就在玄关猴急地开扒了。

附带的还搞什么精液过敏，low的一批。李帝努只是常规操作把给他生儿子的东西一点不浪费地灌进生殖腔里。

哦吼，糟了。

黄仁俊高潮到一半就翻白眼晕过去被送进医院了。醒过来的时候四肢僵硬，营养针的针头老粗一根扎在手背上吊着狼命。一脚踹在李帝努屁股上嚷嚷着就要喊“你别想日我了”。

太磨人了。

黄仁俊吧，又怕，又馋。灵机一动搞了个擦边球。一次性丢了十二只猕猴桃榨汁儿。叉着腰猛地灌了一扎。  
然后就又糟了。

早上喝进去的绿果汁，晚上搞出来的黄颜色。

李帝努又一次刚进家门就被他宝贝扒了个精光。这个时候他宝贝的狼耳朵竖得很精神，狼尾巴不知道也什么时候戳出来翘到天上去了。

罗渽民是黄旭熙的宝贝。  
罗渽民是个二孩母亲。  
四舍五入是三孩。

这话怎么说？

黄旭熙没他长的样子看上去靠谱儿。罗渽民当初以为自己搞到了一个精明能干计划通狼老爷。其实搞了一个干啥啥不行(？吃饭第一名的傻大壮花瓶狼(？

罗渽民有时候觉得自己嫁的不是血统高贵的狼人。他这是薅了只拉布拉多狗儿子。

“谁是娜娜的乖狗狗呀？”  
“旭熙！旭熙！”

罗渽民没想跟黄旭熙这么快就下小狼崽的，他还没过够只拦着一只狼搞拆迁的日子呢，他可不想抽着狼毛掸子追着跟爸爸搞破坏的狼小孩和带头搞事的黄旭熙屁股后边喊打。

他才不想像个被婚姻折磨坏脑袋的老泼狼似的。

“papa我是怎么来的呀？”  
“你是我吃过敏药之后的副作用。”

没毛病。

头胎是之前那回他撒娇硬要跟着黄旭熙回香港，因为台风过敏引发了突然发情。两头成年已婚狼没日没夜干了个爽（）

黄旭熙安排好晚餐之后回到房间，只看见罗渽民在玩自己。

他梦里反反复复重现的限制级画面突然出现，让他觉得自己的狼尾巴摸着比每次做梦醒过来还要更硬。

罗渽民狼化出了耳朵尾巴，因为体热衣服早就甩到床底下去了。热带气旋吹得天也发暗，罗渽民一点也不顾忌窗帘没有拉上，风和雨撞击窗户弹起轻微震动，他裸着贴上去，过热的体温在玻璃面上蒙了雾。乳头和一边的腿肉都挤在玻璃上，一只手揉动勃起的性器，指尖在茎身和底部熟络地捏抚，顶部翘起，孔洞在情潮的刺激下透出湿黏的体液，另一只手攥着从行李箱里拖出的黄旭熙的衬衫，卷成长条状摩擦在他的臀缝下。

黄旭熙喉结动的时候还在嫉妒他衬衫上的袖扣———它被娜娜后面淌粘液的软肉咬紧了。

“你干嘛搞那么久。我自己都快弄射了。”罗渽民撇着眼睛看发懵直吞口水的黄旭熙。好像风轻云淡地说出“我的狼人怎么那么没用”。

然后呢。去他妈的吃晚餐。

黄旭熙用力揽住他，罗渽民重心倾斜的时候黄旭熙刚好趁机偷了个香。但是不只是偷亲脸蛋那么简单，罗渽民的舌头舔上他苹果肌的时候他们接了一个舌头抵住后槽牙的深吻。罗渽民在接吻的时候湿透的性器磨在黄旭熙的裆部，针线缝合的粗糙凹陷刚好戳住他的铃口，他紧着喉咙眼发出低沉的喘声，射出的精液弄脏了黄旭熙的整个大腿根。

罗渽民高潮的时候黄旭熙让他靠进怀里，手扯出那件该死的白色衬衫，半只袖子完全浸透，那颗扣子示威一样地闪光。黄旭熙顾不上那件衬衫要扔到哪里去，急着把手指沾着罗渽民的精液戳进了后穴。狼尾巴夜湿淋淋地像被雨水打湿的毛毯边。

黄旭熙的阴茎抵住他会阴处凹槽的时候他敲敲黄旭熙的脑壳，压住发际线后面的头皮，娇软软地说“我的小耳朵已经出来啦，你的小耳朵什么时候长出来呀？”

黄旭熙感觉下体马上就要爆炸了。

后来他插进罗渽民生殖腔软肉里的时候狼耳朵被他咬住，“如果生了跟你一样吵兮兮的崽子我就扔掉。”

“娜娜说不要我就不要。”成结的时候他看着罗渽民眶了泪水的眼睛想，如果下的小狼崽像娜娜一样长这么漂亮就算缠着要买拖拉机也不能成为可怜的大漠小孤狼。

事后黄旭熙才想起来那只袖子他要剪下来。

罗渽民出差回到家觉得哪里不对劲。房间里传来闷在柜子里的黄旭熙的声音，混着很复杂的情感有一声没一声地叫“娜娜”。重物撞在墙上的声音像是装修公司在家里搞破坏(？他走进房间拉开衣柜看见黄旭熙在玩自己。

那只被剪断的袖子套在他勃起的地方打了个结。他常穿的卫衣被黄旭熙翻出来胡乱搅成一个窝，他把他的卫衣帽子给操了。

黄旭熙是个笨蛋。他使太大劲把自己弄疼了，咬着下嘴唇半天还没射。罗渽民亲亲他泪汪汪的狗眼，一只手甩了领带扔了西装。

他也钻进衣柜里，解下黄旭熙阴茎上的袖子。

“你别搞它。搞我。”

回到首尔之后黄仁俊又缠着罗渽民榨猕猴桃汁。因为他懒。而李帝努的神仙手跟榨汁机不对付碰一个坏一个。大哥黄旭熙只会拆榨汁机。

一天十扎起步。  
黄仁俊揣李帝努的小狼崽子这期间他们家的水杯都是一点二五升的规格。

“每天喝那么多你就不怕给李帝努生个绿脸儿子。”

“长得像李帝努那就不怕蓝脸绿脸帅就完事。”

黄仁俊怀小狼的时候有点烦李帝努。他最近白天对李帝努过敏。李帝努凑他近点他就脸痒脖子痒。但是到了晚上一关灯他救渴求李帝努的手。就要李帝努摸他。哪儿都要摸，摸着还要舒服地哼哼哈哈，粘了吧唧的。

李帝努每天都觉得老婆在搞精神分裂。

“你不是早上还说烦我吗？”  
“叫你摸就摸哪儿那么多废话！”

有时候还蛮不讲理。  
要李帝努现狼身，好大一只狼，灰蓝灰蓝的在他眼里活像只狗。他让李帝努趴在地上，然后他在沙发上垂只手下来揉耳朵搓肚皮。这样也不够，李帝努要处理文件也不给化人形，狼爪子敲键盘效率极低。黄仁俊撇着嘴说我看你我就来气就是你射那么多我才这么辛苦的。你还对我不好。你就是不够爱我。

那李帝努能怎么办呢，他看到亲亲老婆气鼓鼓粉着小脸嘟小嘴要发火的样子想亲。真可爱。

辛苦吗？  
其实还好。  
黄仁俊和罗渽民吃饱喝足后快乐地拍起了肚皮。

有时候罗渽民来串门儿就看到一头狼扒开了超值装的乐事薯片吃得好大声。

“你干嘛吃俊俊的零食。”  
“你臭不要脸你这种时候还抢吃俊俊的零食。”  
“你懂个屁。他说吃饱了剩下给我吃不吃完不给上床。”

李小狼才不会知道他的daddy在他出生之前这么卑微。

黄仁俊有宝宝这件事情是李帝努先察觉的。  
在那之前李帝努做了个自己怀bb的梦。

梦醒过来还要恍惚一下：我生了吗？

梦里的黄仁俊是个甘蔗狼。谈恋爱那会儿淌水的甜，结婚之后只剩个嚼不动的渣。他俩在迪厅头一次碰面他就给渣狼盯上了。黄仁俊看他背后扭得好看火速就扑过来mua了。梦里梦外都没有人能拒绝黄仁俊。没有人。

黄仁俊没有心。他不懂爱。只会搞大他的肚子。他刚怀孕那会儿缺乏安全感，想用腿蹭他，想吸他的脖子，想捋他头发，想数他的手指头，哪儿都想粘着黄仁俊蹭蹭缓解一下肌肤饥渴的问题。

可怜小诺每天都处于孩子阿爹不在每天幻觉流产好几次，可那个渣狼哪里搭理他，甩都不甩他进屋打着手机送人头去了。两只狼宝宝生下来那晚黄仁俊那个死鬼跟别的甘蔗狼在迪厅蹦得正嗨。“我儿子昨天生的我怎么不知道？”李帝努在心里骂了无数遍黄仁俊你不是人你没有心。

李帝努一手托着餐盘一手叉着一片培根肉烫在铁板上冒油滋滋响。两只小狼追在他狼尾巴后面闹，非要揪他背着手系得别扭的蝴蝶结。

“妈妈我饿！！！”  
“妈妈妈妈！！！”  
“小鸡腿小鸡腿小鸡腿！！！！”  
“妈妈吃炸排骨啦！！！”

第八顿了。李帝努叉起火腿片烫在铁板上的时候有点疑惑，他怎么会生了两只黄旭熙一样的狼崽？？？一天到晚追着找肉吃活像讨债鬼。

黄仁俊呢？一天到晚不着家的也不知道浪到哪儿去了。

李帝努发了一身冷汗。他扶了扶额头。不应该是这样子的。

他不想当妈妈。

后来李帝努就知道他要当爸爸了。

黄仁俊最近有点奇怪，看姆明动画片居然会不专心。他盘腿坐在沙发上要求李帝努坐在地上，他抱着李帝努的头，不自觉地就玩起头发给他捋了小辫子。他最近越来越喜欢牵手，睡觉的时候也即使背着身体也要别扭地伸过来一只手要他牵，但很快李帝努就发现黄仁俊是在数他的指头。

有一天黄仁俊吃撑了又手冷，狼化了的李帝努把发热的狼爪揉进他的睡衣。他揉着撑胀的小肚子感觉到他儿子隔着肚皮跟他击了个掌。

黄仁俊怀狼宝宝的时候任性有点变本加厉。在李帝努每时每刻都感觉到他就是欺负狼。黄仁俊最近胃口大了不少一天不止四顿，他出差那会儿黄仁俊跟罗渽民成天厮混在一起拍肚皮，“娜娜今天出来当猪吗”“俊俊来当猪吗”。

晚饭前的一小时是固定的骚话时间。

黄仁俊挂掉电话之前一定要说我爱你的。李帝努就喜欢他皱鼻子说你好好赚钱我明天再跟你打电话啦不要太想我。

这是这天黄仁俊只打了二十三分零一秒就扣掉了电话。最后说的一句是“我外卖到了。”

李帝努：我是个打发等外卖时间的工具人。我老婆没有心。

李帝努比较不能接受的一件事是安全期搞上头了不给进去。

不。给。进。去。  
黄仁俊粉着小脸皱着眉头双手环胸刚利用完李帝努的手爽完之后铿锵有力地说“不可以”。

李帝努的脸黑了。  
他就是个工具人。

他被黄仁俊的叫声和体热弄得也全身发硬，小家伙软绵绵地赖在他身上，装了小狼小肚子热乎乎地顶着他下体，反应的情况越来越大。他的手被黄仁俊拉着往后面摸，“这里…这里也要…”穴口一圈像催熟的猕猴桃果肉一样软烂，他没有用力就挤出一手粘腻的液体。他两只手一前一后熟络地伺候黄仁俊的身体。黄仁俊的手不自觉往会阴的凹槽下蹭，狼尾巴也轻轻地晃起来。孕期比平常的热感期还要敏感，光是李帝努的手指就能让他高潮。

黄仁俊射完之后缩进被子里。头埋在李帝努的颈窝里想当一只鸵鸟。被李帝努的手操到高潮的认知让他感到羞耻。“黄仁俊你也太不行了。”不过他很快就缓过来了，李帝努梆硬的东西卡在他两条腿之间，一只不怀好意的手往他屁股上作怪。

他一巴掌甩开。“你想干嘛！”

“不给操！”

李帝努今天也卑微做狼了。

黄仁俊怀宝宝的时候对气味很敏感，他动动耳朵就能感觉到，罗渽民跟他哥在香港滚了一个星期的床，“我感觉你是有了”。

真的就有了。罗渽民也走上了喝猕猴桃汁成瘾的道路。

然后黄旭熙不会榨汁也得会榨汁，不然就会给他的漂亮老婆和漂亮弟弟骂。

但是黄旭熙学不会用榨汁机，他发动狼人大力的本能，一爪掐爆三个，罗渽民揣狼崽子喝的猕猴桃汁其实就是碎猕猴桃渣渣混汁。

罗渽民在黄仁俊下完小狼崽的半个月后生了一个和黄旭熙长得十成十像的儿子。罗渽民好烦，他好怕他跟黄旭熙一样搞拆迁。狼人的破坏性大，狼人小孩的破坏性就更大。

可是黄小狼跟他想的坏小狼不一样，一点黄旭熙的狼人恶劣分子都没有，他好乖。他张大嘴巴吐口水，没人理他的时候他也老老实实的。比李小狼省心多了，黄仁俊每天吐槽他的小孩怎么跟李帝努小时候不一样啊整天学海豚叫啥意思啊。比较麻烦的是这个宝贝不喝奶，罗渽民给喂奶的时候他就皱眉头委屈巴巴要哭，怕小孩儿饿着罗渽民烦得有点脱发，后来才知道这个宝贝就喜欢他爹一手抓的猕猴桃泥渣渣。

因为很乖没有耽误黄旭熙跟罗渽民好事的黄小狼每天都要给黄旭熙胡渣攻击。“乖宝贝快来给me亲亲。”

那奶怎么办。  
便宜黄旭熙呗。

罗渽民胸疼的时候主动把衣服敞开，在黄旭熙给乖儿子拼拼图或者搭积木的时候把他头掰过来。他手指络进黄旭熙的头发根，被他弄痒弄疼就忍不住扣紧他的头。“你快点吸。”黄旭熙喝得那叫一个爽，他舔着罗渽民的乳晕，犬齿划过乳粒把罗渽民激灵地把整个乳头都塞进他嘴里。

每天不止一次喂奶。有时候黄旭熙舔着的时候就要乱摸，然后蹭出火来。罗渽民上衣的袖子挂在手臂上，乳头被黄旭熙啃得发红，两条腿盘开夹住黄旭熙的腰，内裤的鼓包明显就是他被黄旭熙啃胸啃硬的证据。

黄旭熙的手捂住他腿根的时候就能感觉到他感觉来了。内裤被揉进臀缝里变得粘唧唧，黄旭熙的两只手指就能让他高潮了。

他不想搞得这么色情的。

黄仁俊因为胸疼烦很久了，他看到沙发上他哥埋进娜娜胸里，一副马上就要开操的样子，马上遮着脸假装无事发生跑了。一边跑一边脸红催李帝努回家“你不是最喜欢喝奶了吗家里有好多奶小狼都没喝完。”

然后黄仁俊回到家之后照着他看到的百分之十，脑补出剩下的百分之九十。他觉得这事儿不可能只是嘬奶那么简单，估摸着他俩这个嘬奶行动就要给黄小狼嘬出一个弟弟出来。

他不想给李小狼生弟弟。  
其中一个原因是涨奶好痛。

所以洗好澡之后他翻出了安全套。

李帝努的揉胸的手法熟络到让黄仁俊一边软了狼耳朵一边想喘还一边要怀疑李帝努是不是在外面搞过别的狼有过经验。但是后来他就没工夫瞎想了，李帝努硬着的东西戳着他的大腿根，李帝努舔到乳孔的时候他马上就梆硬，他被吸奶的时候爽到腿发软，后穴忍不住就要释出黏液，连尾巴耳朵也爽出来了。

李帝努沾了一手奶水咬住手指的时候黄仁俊捂住脸闭上了眼睛。“李帝努大色狼。”“黄仁俊不可以。太色了不许再看了。”

黄仁俊在镜子前看到自己被操的时候羞耻到拽住李帝努的狼尾巴。李帝努被这么一拽，把阴茎插向了他经常一碰就爽到脚趾蜷缩的点。黄仁俊绞进穴肉的时候前头差点射了，李帝努撅起嘴巴说诺诺尾巴疼，要俊俊给亲亲尾巴尖才会好的样子真的让他顶不住。

黄仁俊主动和他接吻，上嘴唇下嘴唇都亲亲擦擦咬咬，一边哄一边承受住李帝努对他生殖腔外面襞肉的攻击。他撞得好凶，黄仁俊被顶得下盘不稳，靠他兜着腰才没有摔下床去。李帝努射在黄仁俊的大腿根部，性器抽出来戳着黄仁俊的肚脐眼，黄仁俊弯下腰摸着李帝努的尾巴尖要亲的时候，他刚射精才软下来没多久的性器马上就又硬着翘起来了。

罗渽民对水过敏的灵异反应持续了一个星期。口渴的时候只能喝猕猴桃汁，因为喝的太多连看黄旭熙都觉得像只行走的巨大猕猴桃。

二胎是黄小狼跟罗渽民提出要的。  
黄小狼说想要弟弟妹妹。  
罗渽民和黄旭熙想想如果下一个孩子能像大的这么乖那再生一个房子也不会塌。

然后黄旭熙在罗渽民洗澡的时候鬼鬼祟祟混进浴室把娜娜的衣服都弄湿，有点生气还有点冷的罗渽民没能光着走出浴室就被压在墙壁上挨操了。

娜娜好香。黄旭熙吻他大腿根的时候忍不住咬了下去。然后就被罗渽民打开花洒淋成了一只落汤大色狼。他操进生殖腔的时候花洒流出来的水还顺着阴茎流进罗渽民的洞里，这个坏家伙还耷拉着耳朵说娜娜肚子里鼓鼓囊囊的全是水，如果兜不住他的东西就不能给小狼生弟弟妹妹了就要多做几次才行。

罗渽民被操翻了。黄旭熙把他抱起来干，他们已经很久没有这样做过了。他爽到头皮发麻的时候手肘按动了花洒的开关，换了方位出水的莲蓬头全打在他后脑勺，他忍不住抱紧了黄旭熙。阴茎蹭到他的肌肉上。高潮的时候他就是射蒙圈了才会说“你操死我算了”。

被扛出去的时候他想这辈子都不会再让黄旭熙跟他一起进浴室了。

罗渽民再也不敢说黄旭熙干啥啥不行吃饭第一名了。黄旭熙有一件很会做的事情就是让他并不拢腿。

黄旭熙在他涨奶期间养成的坏习惯是在折腾完乳头之后舔他的肚脐。他挨着操的时候黄旭熙的指头去摸肚脐眼。小狼的断奶期已经过了很久，可是黄旭熙低头去啃的时候他却觉得奶孔扩张好像要吸出什么来。他有点紧张。被往下吻的时候，他射在了黄旭熙的喉结上。连锁骨也都挂得满满当当的。

后来黄小狼每天都要追着罗渽民跑说怕弟弟妹妹在圆鼓鼓肚子里掉了。

黄旭熙从李帝努那里学到，如果不小心把老婆弄生气了就狼化装狗狗，这样子挨骂就会少一点。

黄旭熙自告奋勇帮罗渽民洗盘子然后不小心打碎了罗渽民超级无敌最喜欢最喜欢每天都要用来盛果汁的高脚杯。他感觉自己要完蛋了他马上怂了低下头准备好被娜娜骂然后自觉走到门背后罚站。结果因为太紧张了不小心变狼了。

罗渽民听到闯祸的声音赶到案发现场结果看到傻狼趴在地上装死。黄旭熙的狗狗眼小心翼翼地看向他的时候他有点心软，收好了玻璃碎之后确认了傻狼没有被割伤，他忍不住亲了亲毛茸茸的狼爪子，然后笑着说“黄旭熙你给我出去。”

还好，没挨打，没挨骂，还挨亲了。

黄旭熙觉得他弟弟的对象真的好善良好善解人意。

然后黄旭熙发现罗渽民更喜欢自己狼化的样子。有点微微的自闭“我那么suai难道娜娜不爱我的suai脸吗”

罗渽民小时候有个梦想就是养一只很大的狗。他要给他的大狗取名叫猪头。

带黄小狼去超市搬货之前，罗渽民叫黄旭熙变成狼的样子。后者嘟着嘴巴有点不愿意。

“干嘛啦在公共场合me想跟娜娜站在一起让别人酸me有漂亮老婆啦！”

幼稚鬼黄旭熙。

“那你要不要以后每次出门都把我们的结婚证小崽子的出生证明贴在脸上告诉别人你不止有漂亮老婆还有漂亮小孩？？？”

有一天狼人警察打电话给罗渽民问家里有没有人走丢，并且请他到局子里去了解情况。罗渽民吓坏了以为黄旭熙出去溜小狼把孩子给溜没了。

狼警察说在公园看到一位疑似智商有点那个的狼人先生昏死在椅子上，身上写着他“已婚有小孩不要搭讪我”附加彩色一寸半证件照和电话号码等等信息。疑似失足儿童。

罗渽民一脑瓜崩弹醒黄旭熙。  
“你儿子呢？”  
“黄旭熙你把儿子弄哪儿去了？？？”

黄旭熙觉得自己这回真的是要完蛋了。他以后就会成为寡狼。黄小狼可能以后就会是单亲爸比带大的小狼了。

然后罗渽民接到了黄仁俊的电话。黄小狼哭着说“妈妈对不起我把爸比溜丢了我找不到爸比我也忘记怎么回家了我就跑到叔叔家了呜呜呜呜怎么办爸比丢了呜呜呜呜”

黄小狼今早出门是抱着一袋衣服驮在他爸比狼的身上像骑大狗一样去公园遛的。后来他爹化成人了他也不知道，到处看哪儿有大狗呢找不着了就急着跑小叔叔家了。

慌张的黄旭熙只好在蹲在公园的椅子上等他儿子来找爹。然后等睡着了。然后招来了狼警察。

罗渽民回家之后翻出了黄旭熙从小到大的照片给黄小狼看。“这是你爸爸你好好看看你下回可不许把他弄丢啦。”

在那以后罗渽民纠正黄小狼不给叫妈妈。并且给孩子讲了讲家里的等级制度。

黄旭熙是小爸比。  
罗渽民是大爸比。

小爸比犯错要挨骂挨打。大爸比说这个家要是有人造反就会被赶出家门当大漠孤狼。如果黄小狼有包庇行为晚上就没有鸡肉肠和辣条吃。黄旭熙如果带着黄小狼干坏事晚上就没有床睡。

李小狼在黄小狼家里听到了盘子摔碎的声音。李小狼紧张地揪住黄小狼的衣角。“怎么办你小爸比等下是不是要挨骂？”

黄小狼动动小狼耳朵，安心地吃着小饼干，还往里小狼嘴里塞了一块。“你放心啦这个盘子不是我小爸比打破的。”

“你怎么知道啊？”  
“如果是他打破的我大爸比肯定会大声喊‘黄旭熙你给我出去’。”

黄小狼真聪明。

李小狼换牙是个麻烦事情。李帝努连续好几次带着去牙医那儿拔牙了，“不好好照顾牙齿就会变成暴牙小狼哦”，李小狼虎牙给狠狠揪下来了，像黄仁俊一样娇兮兮的宝贝一皱眉头喊疼李帝努就给买了很多冰淇淋。小孩子贪吃多了夜里发烧把黄仁俊气得揪住李帝努的耳朵骂他不靠谱废狼。

黄仁俊打开卧室灯的时候看见李帝努整个狼化趴在地上，垂下了耳朵尾巴像一只讨教训的大狗。黄仁俊最受不了李帝努撒娇，变成狼就更不行，说什么他都会屈服的，他受不了。

就是因为受不了他就被哄着搞上床了。喉结锁骨肋骨和手肘都被亲吻了个遍，李帝努狼化残留的余温还是发烫，他不知道脸上有没有发红，或者是李帝努的体温过高把他熏得烧脸。在亲吻的时候他的手伸到李帝努的胯间揉着他的性器，手背的骨头突起磨着变涨变硬的阴囊。那种性欲的温度传到他的身后，他很快就又软又湿了。

“俊俊。小狼六岁了。”

黄仁俊高潮之后背对着他，喘出的气也绵绵软软。狼耳朵软着微微发了汗，一颤一颤的。李帝努的手还夹在他两只大腿间，热感期控制不住现形的狼尾巴，沁出的汗和淌出来的精液黏糊糊地搅和在那里。李帝努撑起身体来，埋进他的颈侧，鼻头戳着他的动脉，半天传来一句话，瓮声瓮气地。

“我知道了。”

他翻过身来的时候湿漉漉的大腿根擦过李帝努的手背，刚射过精的阴茎又迷迷糊糊半硬起来。

他们的小狼已经六岁了。大哥和娜娜的第二只小狼也快两岁了。

李帝努捧着他半边脸，吻了吻他的狼耳朵。  
“俊俊。”  
“我们再下一只小狼崽吧。”

他对着狼人心脏前的皮肉轻轻地咬了一口，抬起头来笑嘻嘻地说。

“好啊。”


End file.
